


And Never Shall We Part

by LoverSnapper



Category: EAD RPF - Fandom, Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Original Work
Genre: Art, From a Certified Good Artist, Good Drawing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverSnapper/pseuds/LoverSnapper
Summary: Two blobs, one loving relationship.
Relationships: blobknifemorning/notcrylikeblob
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	And Never Shall We Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).




End file.
